1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof, and relates particularly to a light emitting device utilizing a light emitting diode as a light source and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, in a light emitting diode (LED) package structure typically a light emitting diode (LED) chip is disposed on a carrying base formed in a concave cup shape from ceramic material or metal material, to fix and support the LED diode chip. Then, encapsulation adhesive is used to encapsulate the LED chip, and complete the manufacturing of the LED package structure. Here, an electrode of the LED chip is located above the carrying base and located in the concave cup. However, the carrying base of the concave cup shape has a particular thickness, such that a thickness of the LED package structure may not be reduced efficiently, therefore causing the LED package structure to be unable to meet modern needs of miniaturization.